¡¡¡ Eso no es mio!
by Koi Otome
Summary: precisamente un momento despues de que sesshoumaru jure odiar a todos los niños del planeta, con una pequeña excepcion, inuyasha y los suyos encuentran un pequeño cachorro que parece una version miniaturizada del taiyoukai...:TERMINADO:
1. Chapter 1

Olaaassss ...ya estoy aquí! Con otro fic un poco rarito... Y el titulo ya da que pensar...Juro que no se de donde vino la idea...yo quería escribir algo triste y al final lo cambie por completo...xD creo que mis pocas neuronas no dan para mas...

Koi-o: Inuyasha no es mío bla-bla-bla... Y a quien le importa? todo el mundo ya sabe que es de aikawa nanase.

Rumiko takahashi aparece repartiendo abanicazos sin ton ni son a todos los objetos de la habitación de koi-o sin acertar ni una sola vez en la cabeza de la pésima escritora.

Koi-o: O.O ostras... De acuerdo la autora se llama RUMIKO TAKAHASHI pero por favor señora no rompa mi figurita de sesshoumaru que...

CRASH

Koi-o: para que hablare? T.T...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se nota que me sobra el tiempo? xD pues que sepáis que en realidad me falta...

Por cierto, lo que esta así: _bla-bla-bla´ _son pensamientos...

...y me meto un par de veces con kagome...pero sin animo de ofender a nadie, de todas formas creo que en este fic me voy a meter con casi todos... Si hay algo que diga que os haya molestado decírmelo, pero educadamente ¬¬

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡¡ESO NO ES MIO!!**

Rin: jakeeeeeeeeeen! Aquí está!

Rin corre hasta la orilla del río. jaken la persigue quejándose de sus chillidos y su falta de respeto por no-se-que...realmente ese canijo le saca pegas a todo.

Pero eso no le importa a nuestro querido taiyoukai. ahora tan solo hay que esperar a que cojan algún pez para que se estén calladitos por al menos unos minutos, y le devuelven la paz de su _ex-_silenciosa vida .

Rin: sesshoumaru sama, no viene?

Sesshoumaru: no, ayuda a jaken a pescar. - responde lo mas rápido posible

Rin: SIP!

Observa a la niña corriendo hacia jaken. _se preocupa mucho por mi_. - con este pensamiento al gran taiyoukai se le humedecen los ojos - _Pobrecilla, si supiera por que ya ni me acerco a los ríos... Creo que desde aquel incidente _- tiembla al recordar - _cualquier superficie con agua me da panico´_

Mira fijamente el río (que esta como a 6 metros de el) y se regaña mentalmente. _Cobarde, eso es lo que soy. Desde cuando un simple río puede hacer que este sesshoumaru se quede apartado de el con la cola entre las patas como si temiese que el agua le fuese a comer? - _frunce el ceño- _Ja! Eso no ocurrirá jamás.´_

Y poniendo toda su voluntad en ello, empieza a caminar hacia el río.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: oye jaken...

Jaken: que quieres niña?

Rin: que hace el señor sesshoumaru?- pregunta la pequeña mirando a su señor con preocupación.

Jaken se gira para ver a su amo y una gotita de sudor cuelga de su cabeza.

Sesshoumaru da un paso, y se detiene. Mira el río como si fuese su peor enemigo y frunce el ceño... hincha los carrillos como u niño enfadado y aprieta sus puños. Después suspira agachando la cabeza e intenta reanudar la marcha, repitiendo el mismo ciclo de acciones una y otra vez...

Jaken: ya estamos...´ piensa sacudiendo su cabeza. A veces tenia la vaga sensación de que su amo era un poco...rarito...

Jaken: rin, mejor ignóralo...- dice volviendo su atención a los peces.

Rin: h-hai...- parpadea repetidamente-...pero jaken, el esta...kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El grito de rin saca al inu de su lucha personal (que queda aplazada indefinidamente) . Ve que algo a caído al río cerca de rin y un demonio se acerca hacia ella. Eso le hace ir a toda velocidad para proteger a la pequeña. Llega al río un instante antes de que el vulgar youkai se zambulla en el agua empapando todo. En otras palabras, empapándole.

_ Grrrrrr...´_

Sin pensárselo despedaza al youkai de un golpe. Tarda unos instantes en darse cuenta pero..._estoy en el río...y empapado...ME HE METIDO EN EL RIO!!...´ _

(N/A: si no fuese un taiyoukai aquí hubiese añadido un gritito de niñita ...como kagome)

Rin: sesshoumaru-sama, estáis bien?- rin le mira preocupada...

_ella a mi... Por que? Aquí el responsable soy yo, no? Yo soy el adulto...ah!...estoy hiperventilando...será por eso? ´_

Rin: sesshoumaru-sama...que es eso?

Al principio no sabe de que le habla. después se da cuenta de que hay algo enganchado en su pierna. Lo mira con curiosidad. Parece un cachorro de...de...bueno, de algo... Y le mira como si estuviese muy asustado.

_Pero a mi no me la cuela, no señor. Si realmente estuviese asustado de mi, no se engancharía a MI pierna, no?´ _

Le lanza al cachorro una mirada de advertencia. Una de esas que utiliza para decir " te doy cero coma segundos para que desaparezcas de mi vista, si lo haces quizás, y solo quizás no te busque para rebanarte el pescuezo"

Rin: es un cachorro de kitsune?- pregunta acercándose un poco.

Sesshoumaru: no estoy seguro - _como ha podido identificar "eso"? aunque no lo parezca es lista...´_

_ sesshoumaru malo, no pienses que rin es tonta_...´

_ Hey! Esta es mi mente, por que me tengo que regañar a mi mismo?´_

?: koto-chaaaan!! Chibi-koto-chaaan!!! Donde estas??!

_Oh, esa debe de ser su hahaue. bien, espero que ella me arranque a este cachorro de sanguijuela de mi pierna._´

Pronto aparece ante ellos una mujer kitsune-youkai. Mira a sesshoumaru con sorpresa, y murmurando un "perdón" se agacha delante de el para coger a su niño...quien parece no querer soltarse.

_Mocoso suéltate o hago pinchos morunos contigo ´_

_Que asco, te lo comerías?´_

_Pues, ahora que lo dices _- mira al niño- _creo que no me iba a sentar muy bien.´_

_Pues no le hagas nada que así desperdicias carne...´_

_Si, será mejor que espere a que engorde un poquito mas... Y luego ya...´_

_Sesshoumaru!! No seas bestia hombre!!´_

_Cállate ya!! ¬.¬´_

_A mi no me levantes la voz!! Me has oído??!!´_

_bah, que le den a los regaños mentales..´. _Y pensando esto ignora " la voz" , que no es otra que su conciencia.

Hahaue: kotomaru - _ostras...dijo maru´? O.O´_ - kotomaru!! Ya has dado suficientes problemas, suéltate ya de este otousan...- _como que otousan?!´(N/A: mirar en el vocabulario) _- disculpe, será un momento...- dice la mujer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome: inuyasha, vamos a parar aquí vale?- dice kagome sentándose en las raíces de un árbol.

Inuyasha: feh... Y eso por que? Tenemos que...

Kagome:...encontrar los fragmentos de la esfera y matar a naraku. - dice la muchacha con voz monótona terminado la frase del hanyu - Si, ya lo se. Pero sabes que? Los humanos...no, espera, los SERES VIVOS tienen necesidades vitales como comer, dormir, descansar un rato, higiene... Ya sabes, esas cosas que tu no acostumbras a hacer.

Inuyasha: ¬¬ mira quien fue a hablar, la que tiene de segundo nombre cochinota...

Kagome: siéntate.

PLAF

Sango: realmente envidio la forma de zanjar conversaciones de kagome.- murmura mirando de reojo a cierto monje, haciendo que en la cabeza de este salte la señal de alarma .

_rápido miroku, cambia de tema _´.

Miroku: o-oye inuyasha, no habrá algún río o lago por aquí cerca para poder bañarnos y relajarnos? U

Sango: ¬ ¬# no me trago que eso sea un comentario inocente, houshi hentai!!!-Y con esta mala vena la exterminadora "posa suavemente" su hiraikotsu sobre la cabeza de miroku.

Shippo: ya estamos u.u - sacude su cabeza negativamente ante la actitud de los adultos.

Y mientras los "adultos" discuten "pacíficamente" ajenos a todo lo demás, shippo nota que un pequeño grupo de demonios sobrevuelan el lugar donde están parados ...y que parecen tener un objetivo.

Shippo: eh, inuyasha!- pero inuyasha no responde...esta como a 3 metros de profundidad incrustado en la tierra...a shippo le sale un gotita de sudor - chicos...-.-U queda alguno que no haya perdido el conocimiento?

Kagome: eh? Pasa algo shippo?- le pregunta kagome con esa voz taaaaaaan empalagosa que pone cuando le interesa .

Shippo: un grupo de demonios ha pasado cerca de aquí y creo que estaban persiguiendo algo.

Inuyasha: no te lo habrás imaginado? Ya no es hora para que un niño como tu este despierto...

Shippo: tu a callar hanyu ¬¬ no eres el mas indicado para hablar... Tu precisamente fuiste el que el otro día creyó ver al hombre del saco...

Inuyasha: mocoso embustero ¬//¬

Sango: estas seguro de que no era miroku raptando a alguna chiquilla? ¬.¬

Inuyasha y shippo: ¬.¬U

Miroku: sango! Como puedes pensar eso de mi?

Sango: pues mira, es bien sencillo...primero hay que observar tu _modus operandi_, después hay que fijarse en la mala fama que tienes entre la comunidad femenina, también hay que tener en cuenta que estas desesperado y que utilizas la profesión de monje como tapadera y además...

Miroku: vale, vale...ya lo pillo... T.T

Inuyasha, kagome y shippo: -.-U pues visto así...

De pronto algo saca de sus reflexiones a nuestro grupo. Nada mas y nada menos que una cosa peluda perseguida por unos pocos youkais menores... Como es costumbre inuyasha saca su magnifica espada, tumba a los demonios montando un teatro (-.- zzZZ) y los otros se acercan con los brazos abiertos a "la cosa".

(N/A: se nota que este grupo no es mi pasión? Pero necesito utilizarlos...y que conste que lo hago por necesidad xD ...k no, k en el fondo (muy en el fondo) les quiero a todos...)

Pero vamos a lo que nos interesa.

Imaginaros la sorpresa en la cara de nuestros queridos héroes al descubrir que "la cosa" ( y no precisamente la de los 4 fantásticos xD) es en realidad un koinu lindísimo de apenas un añito, con los ojos dorados, el pelo plateado con mechones azul celeste, una lunita púrpura en su frente, unas rayas magentas en sus mejillas y una cola peluda que parece la version mini de la de cierto tiayoukai.

(lectoras femeninas: ooooooohhh... Que mono! )

(lectores masculinos: PODEMOS CONTINUAR YA CON EL FIC?!! )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se ve a sesshoumaru y a su grupo parados en un campo de flores. Si nos fijamos bien veremos que el gran señor además de tener una clara expresión en su rostro ( O.O , os lo imagináis? Es como la mona lisa haciendo pucheros...) bueno que además de tener esa expresión de "odio todo lo que me rodea" se aprecia claramente que el lado izquierdo de su hakama deja de existir desde un poco mas arriba de la rodilla hasta el tobillo.

Y es que el lindo kotomaru le cogio mucho apego a su pierna.

Rin: espero que volvamos a ver a chobi-koto-chan - comenta muy feliz haciendo una corona de flores - la próxima vez podremos jugar mas con el, verdad sesshoumaru sama?

Jaken: -.-U

Sesshoumaru: yo no estaba jugando con el!! Es mas, jamás había sentido a mis instintos asesinos tan disparados como en ese momento!! - le salen venitas en la frente - Desde hoy y mas que nunca ODIO A LOS NIÑOS!!

Rin: sesshoumaru odia a rin-chan - pone ojitos de cachorro al borde del llanto.

Sesshoumaru: bu-bueno... Etto...- mira a rin - u.uU yo me refería a los niñ**O**s, sabes? Masculino del plural... N-i-ñ-**O**-s...

Rin y jaken: O.O masukino del puran?

Sesshoumaru: olvidadlo -.-

Rin: pero entonces me odias o no?! Ò.ó

Sesshoumaru: _por toda la eternidad a ti y a todos los mocosos de este mundo´ - _no rin, no te odio...

Rin: que bieeeen!!! ñ.ñ - y la pobre sigue con sus flores sin conocer lo que realmente su querido amo estaria dispuesto a hacerle a todo niño que se le cruce por delante. (hey! No pienses eso! Esto no es un shouta! xD)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vocabulario**, algunas palabrejas que no estoy segura de que todo el mundo conozca:

Hahaue: madre. Una forma antigua que utilizaban para referirse a su madre de forma muy respetuosa. De hecho esta palabra se escribe con el kanji de "UE" que significa parte superior" o "por encima".

Hanyu: medio demonio.

Youkai: demonio completo.

Taiyoukai: gran demonio.

Kitsune: zorro.

Inu: perro. -.- ; koinu: perrito, cachorro

Hakama: falda-pantalon que se pone encima de un kimono corto. Vamos, lo que llevan inu y sessh.

Houshi: monje

Otousan:  quiere decir padre, pero también cuando un japones necesita hablar con un desconocido, dependiendo de la edad de este les llaman oniisan, otousan y ojiisan, en caso de que sean hombres. Si el hombre es joven o es un muchacho se utiliza oniisan, si esta ya en una edad mas avanzada se le llama otousan. Por eso a sesshoumaru le ha molestado que la mujer le llame otousan, pues el se considera oniisan.

Hiraikotsu: el cachiburo de sango. xD bueno su bumerang gigante.

Shouta: en realidad ni siquiera se si se escribe así, pero es un tipo de fic en el que se implican a niños en escenas comprometedoras.

Y quisiera explicar el nombre de _kotomaru_, por culpa de mi falta de originalidad. _Koto_ es cosa en japones y _maru_ es una palabra que se suele añadir al final del nombre de los niños japoneses. Aunque quizás en sesshoumaru tenga otro sentido porque _maru_ significa circulo. Si le aplicas eso a kotomaru su nombre es mas bien: cosa redonda. XD .

En cuanto a _chibi_ y a _chan _no son mas que diminutivos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, pues espero que hasta aquí vaya bien. No creo que se extienda muchos capítulos, la idea original me entraba en uno...

Y espero muchos reviews!!n.n

Falsa, que con que una sola persona te escriba ya te da un infarto ¬.¬

Tu calla... ¬-¬

_arigatou gozaimasu minnasan!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, minnasan!!

Ya llego el 2º capitulo...mas raro todavía que el primero...y digamos que si le pusiese titulo este seria "conociéndonos" xD I'm so bad...muajajaja...

Koi-o: inuyasha no es mio...pero sesshoumaru si... Le tengo amarrado a la cama xD escuchad:

Sessh: auxilio! Por favor...esta loca -O.O- devuelveme la ropa al menos ...!!!

koi-o: disfrutad del capitulo.

Sessh: (mientras la puerta se va cerrando lentamente)...no...!! no...!! nooooooooooooooo...!!!!!!

* * *

**¡¡ESO NO ES MIO!!**

**Cap. 2**

Sango: p-pero... Imposible...

Miroku: que diablos es eso?

Shippo: como que que es? Un koinu, no lo ves? ¬¬

Inuyasha:... O.O

Kagome: vaya... que mono!! ¬

Esos eran los primeros comentarios que inuyasha y su grupo pudieron decir una vez el shock inicial les devolvio el habla... Y como veran los comentarios son de todo menos inteligentes...

Sango: realmente... Vosotros creeis que...? Quiero decir que... Estais pensando lo mismo que yo?

Inuyasha: rezo por que sea una alucinación colectiva O.O

Kagome: a mi me da igual... Dejarme cogerlo!! - grita con la baba colgando mientras se abalanza hacia el cachorro...que al verla venir, un flash de gozzila arrasando new york paso por su cabecita y corrio a refugiarse detrás del monje...

Miroku: oooh...es lindo y listo ...como su papa...

Kagome: eh? o.o? - (la esta insultando pero ella ni cuenta se da -.-)

Sango: como que "lindo como su papa"? ò.ó que encima ahora te va el rollo yaoi?! - sus dedos se deslizan por el filo del hiraikotsu...

Miroku: O.o.. E-espera...no tengamos violencia que ahora hay niños delante...

Sango: hum...cierto -dice pensativa, dejando su arma mortal tranquila.

Shippo: ¬.¬ ahora hay niños? Y antes no? Y yo que soy entonces...?

Sango y miroku: buena pregunta.

Shippo: baka-tachi... ¬ ¬

Kagome: kyaa! Ya te tengo!!

Todos se giran para ver a una kagome totalmente fuera de si, asfixiando entre sus brazos al pobre koinu.

Miroku, sango y shippo: _que se tomo esta?´_

Y mientras kagome maltrataba al pequeño y los otros tres eran complices indirectos (N/A: es que, a quien se le ocurre dejar a un niñito indefenso cerca de esa loca?) , no echais de menos las interrupciones de alguien? No, no me refiero a naraku...exacto, al tio de la criatura

Inuyasha: ...O.O...

Shippo: inuyasha...- le sacude la mano delante de los ojos- inuyasha? O.o... Kagome esta torturando a tu sobrino...

Inuyasha: O.O

Shippo:. ...- le pega una cachetada al hanyu, que sigue sin reaccionar-...o.o...-le pega otra- ... : )...- le pega otra- ... : DDD - y el kitsune termina ensañandose con el...

Inuyasha: O.O#

Mientras, sango y miroku intentan un rescate negociando con la sacerdotisa desquiciada...

Miroku: kagome sueltalo y todo ira bien...el vivira y su padre no nos intentara matar por haberle echo daño a su cachorro. ó.ò - dice el graaan monje, escondiendose detrás de la exterminadora.

Sango: dichoso monje... No me utilices de escudo para acercarte a ella!! Ò.ó...kagome-chan...piensa en lo que ha dicho miroku...tiene razon ó.ò

Kagome: no, de eso nada! Es miooo! . - mira al cachorro, que hasta hora permanecía quietecito por si acaso al monstruo pelinegro le entraban ganas de comerselo al verle moverse,- a que tu quieres estar conmigo, chibi inu? n.n

El cachorro mira aterrorizado a la miko, y viendo una posible via de escape estira sus bracitos hacia el houshi y la mata demonios, balbuceando al borde del llanto.

Miroku y sango: _pobre criatura´ _T.T

?: maldito kitsune!!

Shippo: se ha despertado!! Socorro!! - grita corriendo hacia kagome.

Inuyasha: ven aquí cobarde, atrevete a volver a abofetearme de esa manera!!- berrea, si, si, berrea persiguiendo al niño.

Kagome: sientate ò.ó- le chilla cuando shippo se sube a su hombro y el hanyu esta a solo unos pasos de ella.

Aquí es cuando el koinu ya no puede mas y se echa a llorar.

Chibi-inu: BUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Kagome: Oh!... No llores pequeño...ó.ò...lo ves inuyasha, esto es por tu culpa! Ò.ó te acabas de enterar de que tienes un sobrino y en vez de jugar con el, te pones a jugar con shippo...insensible! Sientate!

Shippo: te lo mereces .

Inuyasha: maldito...

Kagome: mira inuyasha-se agacha delante de el y sostiene al koinu ante su cara- saludale n.n

Inuyasha: O.O

Chibi-inu: ó.ò ...buuu...buuuua... (N/A: voy a traducir -cof,cof-: ayudamee! Por favor! )

Inuyasha: O.O

Kagome: es para hoy, sabes? - y le acerca aun mas el koinu.

Inuyasha: arrgggggggggggg...!! Alejalo de mi!! Que no me toque!! - se aleja a toda velocidad de ellos y se agacha bajo un arbol dandoles las espalda y con los brazos sobre la cabeza como un niño traumado.

Chibi-inu: o.o...D -estira los brazos hacia inuyasha con carita feliz- jijijiji...

Todos menos inuyasha: oooh, que mono...ya se llevan bien n.n

Inuyasha: noooo...T.T

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con tanta tonteria ya se habia echo de noche, asi que el inu-tachi estaba cenando alrededor de una pequña hogera.

Sango: abre la boquita n.n - dice mientras acerca una cucharita con una especie de papilla a la boca del koinu. (N/A: por suerte es ella la que la da de comer...aunque...nunca se sabe con esta gente )

Chibi-inu: wii...n.n -tiene hambre y ahora que esta lejos del monstruo pelinegro se siente en el paraiso.

Sango: jajaja, te gusta, verdad?

Kagome: sango-chan, dejamelo, andaaa...

Shippo: vaya sango, no se te da mal.

Kagome: vengaaa...solo un ratito...

Sango: tu crees? n//n

Kagome: sangoooo!!- le pega tirones de las mangas del kimono.

Miroku: sabes, yo tambien creo que eres una madre muy buena... Si eres asi con los hijos ajenos, te imaginas con los tuyos propios? Y te imaginas...-(n/a: esa manoooo...stop!)

Sango: monje, no sigas por ahí ¬ ¬' - hiraikotsu a la cabeza, (n/a: te lo adverti.)

Kagome: dejad de ignorarmeeeeeeeee!!!

Chibi-inu: jijijijiji...n.n

Inuyasha: - que esta subido a un arbol, (n/a: cobarde...¬¬') - lo veis? Esa cosa es como su maldito padre...goza del sufrimiento ajeno!!

Miroku: bueno, no es el unico ¬ ¬ -mira a sango de reojo.

Sango: donde esta el koinu?...aquí esta!

Chibi-inu: jijiji

Sango: n//n jajaja ---> no se da por aludida...

Inuyasha, miroku y shippo: -.-U

Miroku: bueno...etto.. Y que vamos a hacer con el ?

Inuyasha: propongo abandonarlo en la primera carreta que pase y que conozca mundo...

Todos los demas: ¬.¬

Sango: deberiamos llevarselo a sesshoumaru, no?

Inuyasha: o podriamos dejarlo donde estaba y aquí no pasa nada, nosotros no lo hemos visto.

Kagome: quieres que te siente?

Inuyasha:...¬¬'...tirana...

Kagome: te reto a que lo repitas ¬ ¬

Inuyasha:...

Kagome: bueno...n.n que decias miroku...?

Shippo: perro cobarde

Inuyasha: o te callas o te callo, mocoso!!

Kagome: sientate

Inuyasha: kyaaa...!!- recordemos que estaba en un arbol...

PLAF

Kagome: no me gusta decir esto, pero te lo adverti...

Inuyasha: bruja desalmada...

Kagome: me estas hartando perrucho!! Ò.Ó

Miroku: bueeeeno... Dejadlo ya... Nos vamos ya a la camita, chicos? - todo esto con tono conciliador

Kagome: no kero...- haciendo pucheros...

Inuyasha: con ella no - con cara de niño regañado...

Sango y los otros: _kamisama...ten piedad de nosotros...´_

------------------------------------------5 minutos despues--------------------------------------------

Kagome ya esta en su saquito de dormir abrazando su peluche favorito (en otras palabras, asfixiando a shippo) e inuyasha se esta quedando medio dormido a los pies de miroku... Como todo buen perro amaestrado...

Miroku: en fin...sera mejor que descansemos, mañana partiremos en busca de sesshoumaru para devolverle a su cachorro, vale?

Inuyasha: (murmurando en un estado semi-inconsciente) no...sesshoumaru...no...

Miroku y sango: o.o?

Inuyasha: ...ay...duele...de esos pelos no...

Miroku y sango: O/./O

Inuyasha: eres un bestia...dile a tu hijo que deje de morderme la cabeza...ay...

Caida estilo anime de sango y miroku.

Miroku: -.-U necesito un descanso...demasiadas cosas por un dia...

Sango: U//.//U...si..-suspira-

Miroku: oye sango...te pasa algo?- la mira fijamente.

Sango: no se... Tu crees que el cachorro deberia dormir solo? - murmura mientras observa al koinu que duerme entre sus brazos.

Pensamientos del monje: _siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Se le desperto el espiritu maternal!!!!!!! Kamisama, bendice a sesshoumaru, al glorioso dia en que copulo y a su santo cachorro!! Este monje va a concebir!! Si señor!! Chinchate voto de castidad!!!´ _todo asi de bonito, con fuegos artificiales de fondo y todo xD

Miroku: lo dices por algo, sango-chan? - sus pensamientos anteriores solo se reflejan en una sonrisa entre agradecida y lujuriosa.

Sango: b-bueno...yo lo decia por...- _me ha llamado sango-chan?_´ - lo decia por... - _aaah...si lo dijo es porque quiere algo ¬¬...y si me lo esta pidiendo a mi...´ _- monje, quita esa cara lasciva o te la quito yo a palos...y lo decia porque creo que se sentira mas a gusto si duerme con un demonio perro, no?

Miroku: -.-U -suspira- si, supongo...pero de donde quieres que saquemos a un demonio perro a estas horas?

Sango: dale un poco al coco anda...¬¬.. No tenemos un demonio perro pero tenemos a un medio demonio perro...

Miroku: sango...estaras de broma, no? A inuyasha le da panico estar cerca del cachorro. Imaginate lo que pasara si mañana amanece con el cachorro durmiendo a su lado... Le va a dar algo...

Sango: eso lo hace mas divertido - se frota las manos -buenas noches, kawaii koinu - dice mientras le da un besito en la luna de su frente.- por hoy dormiras con el tiito inu-kun.- el cachorro bosteza sin saber que su mami adoptiva lo va a utilizar para su plan perverso llamado "traumar a inuyasha".

* * *

Os lo dejo aquí xD 

Soy mala...muajajaja...

Creo que he superado mis propias tonterias en este capitulo o.o

Koi-o: Pero bueno da igual...aun que siento que sesshoumaru no haya salido esta vez...

Sessh: como que lo sientes? Se supone que este fic trata sobre mi. Y vas y no me sacas! Eso no tiene sentido.

Koi-o: ¬ ¬ pero ha salido tu hijo...Y tienes fic por delante para seguir saliendo...además ya me estaba disculpando...

Sessh: tu disculpas no dan para comer...

Koi-o: Pues buscate otro trabajo ¬¬ ... Y desde cuando se supone que os pago por salir en mi fic?

Sessh: desde que dejas tus ahorros desprotegidos mientras escribes en el ordenador - dicho esto se va corriendo.

Koi-o: ò.Ó hey! Ladron! Chucho ladroooooooooooooooooooooon!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que os haya gustado y enviad reviews!!

_Arigatou!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Aquí el 3º cap de esta extraña historia. Os agradezco mucho todos los comentarios que habéis enviado hasta ahora y espero que os estén llegando las respuestas... Si no es así, decidlo por favor...

Sesshoumaru: novata ignorante... Es que no sabes ni utilizar un ordenador?

Koi-o: perdóneme su majestad. Pero no todos somos tan inteligentes como vos ¬¬ quizás os gustaría enseñarme como se hace.

Sesshoumaru: no...

Koi-o: quieres que te vuelva a atar a la cama?

Sesshoumaru se sienta obedientemente delante del ordenador.

Koi-o: y bien? A que esperas?

Sesshoumaru: ...es que yo solo se utilizar el teclado japonés. ¬¬

Koi-o: ya... Claro...¬¬

_**¡¡ESO NO ES MIO!!**_

**Chap. 3**

Una nueva mañana amanecía en el sengoku jidai. Los demonios salían a cazar. Los humanos comenzaban a trabajar. Cierto hanyu se levantaba con buen pie y pensaba " _hoy, día sabático. Nada de planes perversos..."_ y salía al extenso jardín de su enorme castillo para hacer un poco de aeróbic y no oxidarse. También el pequeño grupo de un apuesto tai youkai se ponía en marcha. Hacia donde? Nadie lo sabe (en serio, nadie lo sabe... Yo creo que se cruzan de vez en cuando con naraku de pura chiripa o.ó).

Y los rayos del sol también alcanzaron a un pequeño grupo (aunque algo mas numeroso que el anterior) de youkais, ningen y un hanyu. Al notar los calidos rayos de luz, el neko youkai, kirara, levanto su cabecita para observar a su dueña. Esta seguía durmiendo. Miro al resto de sus compañeros. También dormían tranquilamente (para variar), así que ella también opto por seguir descansando... Pensó que seguramente se pondrían en marcha cuando el ruido infernal de kagome sonase.

Y efectivamente, 4 horas mas tarde, el "ruido infernal" sonó...

Miroku: tu otra vez!! Maldito espectro roba sueños!

Sango: monje...- bosteza - recuerda que no es ningún espíritu... Es el levantador de kagome...

Inuyasha: se llama despertador , y sirve para despertarse... - indica el hanyu desde su sitio - despertarse es una cosa y levantarse es otra, si no mira a kagome...- la señala haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Kagome se soba los ojos, busca a tientas el despertador y apaga la alarma. Al segundo siguiente ya esta otra vez metida en su saco de dormir y ofreciendo a sus amigos un "agradable concierto".

Miroku, sango e Inuyasha: ¬ ¬

Miroku: bueno...comemos algo?

Inuyasha: vale... - se levanta de un salto y camina hasta la bolsa de kagome, rebuscando - ya esta! - saca triunfante un envase de fideos instantáneos - voy a dejar que chibi-sessh los pruebe... Seguro que le gustan...

Sango:...q-qu...- dice shockeada - pero que dices?! O.O

Inuyasha: ó.ò que pasa... Es que es demasiado pequeño para comerlos?... Le puede pasar algo?

Sango: no es eso baka, eso es lo de menos!! (mala, pobre koinu T.T) Mira donde esta el cachorro!!!

Inuyasha: que? - se mira el pecho... El cachorro sigue ahí. Justo donde lo encontró esta mañana...

----------------_flash back_--------------------------

Un par de horas después de que sango enredase al koinu en el haori de Inuyasha para que al pobre le diese un paro cardiaco al despertar, Inuyasha abrió los ojos.

Inuyasha: "_que es esto? Shippo?"- _pensó sobandose el pecho. De pronto ve un pequeño mechón de pelo celeste.- "_waaaaaa..."- _se puso a correr en círculos al darse cuenta de que se trataba de "su sobrino".

De pronto se detiene"_...soy idiota... Es solo un niño... Por mucho que se parezca al bastardo de sesshoumaru es totalmente inofensivo" _

Mira al cachorro. Esta profundamente dormido, con las manitas agarrando el haori de Inuyasha. Por primera vez desde que lo habían encontrado Inuyasha se permite observarlo detenidamente. Tenia exactamente los mismos rasgos que su dichoso hermano... Y se veía tan lindo durmiendo...

_"me pregunto si sesshoumaru también tendrá esa carita cuando duerme..."_

Inuyasha se queda pensando unos momentos...

---------

Sesshoumaru, con el rostro impasible: no eres digno de la colmillo de hierro, muere.

---------

Sesshoumaru, con una mirada de odio: por tus venas corre una sangre impura, ensucias el legado de nuestro padre. Muere.

---------

Sesshoumaru, con sonrisa sádica: eres un débil y patético hanyu, muere.

---------

Sesshoumaru con 11 añitos riñendo a un Inuyasha de 3: si vuelves a entrar en mi cuarto morirás.- y cierra con un portazo-.

---------

Inuyasha: U.U... No, no creo que ese sádico haya llegado a tener o tenga una carita tan mona

Se sienta bajo un árbol y empieza a acariciarle la cabecita al koinu... El suave pelo, la piel blanquecina e igual de suave, la colita mullida...

_"aah... Que monada...n///n parece mentira que sea un miembro de mi familia"_

Inesperadamente, el koinu abre los ojos. Inuyasha contiene la respiración por instinto. "_no llores, kudasai" _Ruega en silencio el hanyu. Pero el cachorro se limita a mirar fijamente a su tío con sus ojitos dorados, como preguntándose que pasaba.

_"en eso también se parece a ese maldito" _piensa con un poco de fastidio el inu sosteniendo la intensa mirada de "su" sobrino.

De pronto el chibi-inu empieza a balbucear y a estirar sus brazos hacia la cabeza del adulto. Inuyasha, resignado y sabiendo que no le queda mas remedio, acerca el cachorro a sus orejas y le deja jugar con ellas hasta que se vuelve a dormir.

_--------------------fin flash back---------------------------_

Inuyasha: que pasa con el niño?

Sango: se supone que tu no lo soportas!!! Hanyu estupido!! - grita dándole una colleja.

Inuyasha: (con cara de chibi) no me pegueees.

Shippo: hay que ver... Cuando unos se levantan de buen humor, otros se levantan con el pie izquierdo ¬¬

Sango: alguien dijo algo?

Shippo: no...- y se esconde detrás de miroku.

Miroku: U.U deberíamos irnos ya no?

Inuyasha: si. Que alguien despierte a kagome.

Se miran entre ellos.

Todos al unísono: PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!

Kirara: -.-U

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya casi era mediodía y solamente rin parecía notar el tiempo que llevaban en marcha. Caminaba por detrás de los demás. Estaba cansada y nadie parecía notarlo. _"pensándolo bien" _se dijo _" el señor sesshoumaru parece enfadado desde que nos encontramos a kotochan"_. sonrió al recordar al pequeño youkai con el que se había llegado a encariñar. Le había caído muy bien, aunque sesshoumaru parecía pensar todo lo contrario, por que? No le entendía. Con las fuerzas renovadas por la curiosidad, corrió hasta caminar mas o menos a la altura de su señor.

Rin: amo sesshoumaru...- dijo con un tono infantil. Sesshoumaru la miro, entre curioso y alarmado. Rin sonrió.

Sesshoumaru: ...-"_Oh, Oh"- _si, rin... Que quieres?- le dijo con toda la neutralidad posible.

Rin: porque parecéis tan enfadado?- pregunto alegremente.

Jaken: entupida niña!! Es que no tienes ojos en la cara?- grito con todas sus fuerzas el sapo.

Rin: O.O porque decís eso, jaken? He dicho algo malo? - pregunto agachando la cabeza con tristeza.

Sesshoumaru: ¬ ¬ claro que no rin. - respondió mientras mataba a jaken con la mirada. parecía querer decirle: _"sapo, arregla esto o te mato"_

Jaken trago saliva. Si le daba motivos a su amo para golpearle cuando ya estaba enfadado, su vida podría llegar a correr verdadero peligro.

Jaken: rin, lo que pasa es que... Ese pequeño mocoso le rompió el kimono al señor sesshoumaru...y claro, alguien como el gran sesshoumaru no pede ir exhibiendo sus piernas por ahí.

Sesshoumaru ¬¬

Rin: porque no? El señor sesshomaru tiene unas piernas muy bonitas - dice la niña con la mejor de las intenciones.

Sesshoumaru: ¬//.//¬...

Jaken:- con una venita en la frente- pues por eso mismo!! Nadie tiene derecho a verlas!! No tenéis derecho a ver algo tan perfecto, precioso, tan aparentemente suave y delicado, tan...!!!- fue interrumpido por un sesshoumaru que, a causa de acumular tanta tension, se ensaño pisoteando la cabeza de su fiel sirviente.

Rin: n.n _"el señor sesshoumaru siempre se anima tras pisotear a jaken" _(O.o mocosa manipuladora)

Sesshoumaru: continuemos. - dijo con un tono "demasiado" frío.

Rin_:"esta muy enojado"_o.o.. _"No ha funcionado. Jakensama ya no sirve ni para eso" - _piensa mirando de reojo a jaken.

Jaken: ¬.¬ que miras mocosa.

Rin: nada... ¬¬

Olvidándose de la serie de preguntas del "por que...?" de rin, sesshoumaru siguió caminando, importándole poco si a sus acompañantes les costaba seguirle.

"_tengo que conseguir un kimono nuevo cuanto antes"_

"_si, será lo mejor... Por que no se lo robas a los primeros humanos que pasen?"_

"_¬¬ y se supone que tu eres mi conciencia?"_

"_yo solo miro lo mejor para nosotros... No es bueno que vayas enseñando carne...Que pasa si te cruzas con un pervertido, eh?"_

"_pesimista ¬¬..."_

"_nooo... Yo soy realista, o me vas a decir que alguien le puede hacer ascos a nuestra preciosa piel?" _dice la "conciencia" de sessh con sensualidad.

"_olvídalo _u//u_... Ya veré si lo robo o no..."_

"_NO, mejor no lo robes! Quien sabe, quizás a los que intentes atracar sean ladrones acosadores!"_pone vocecita asustada _"como nos cojan nos violaran hasta que caigamos muertos... Dura y dolorosamente..."_dice con los ojos brillantes.

"_estas enfermo... Maldito degenerado..."_

"_eso es mentira" _pone cara de chibi enfadado _" lo que pasa es que tengo las mismas necesidades que todo hombre. Y tu te niegas a atenderlas."_ le señala acusadoramente.

"_cállate ya..."_

Sesshoumaru: rin, pararemos aquí. Si quieres comida que jaken te acompañe, y hay un río unos metros mas allá.

Rin: hai, sesshoumaru-sama.- la niña coge las riendas de ah-un y se lo lleva al río. Jaken les sigue a duras penas, todavía no esta recuperado del todo de la anterior paliza.

Sesshoumaru los mira mientras se alejan. Cuando desaparecen de su campo de visión, suspira aliviado. Se mira la pierna desnuda pensativamente... Y empieza a pegarle pequeños tirones hacia abajo a la tela, como queriendo que se estire hasta llegar al tobillo. Después de unos minutos, se dio por vencido y suspirando se sentó en el suelo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto el grupo de inuyasha había conseguido ponerse en marcha. Se habían dividido en dos grupos para facilitar la búsqueda: sango , miroku y shippo por un lado e inuyasha, kagome y el koinu por otro.

En estos momentos, sango y compañía sobrevolaban un bosque en el que deberían de encontrar al daiyoukai.

Sango: kirara, déjanos en el suelo. será mejor que le busquemos a pie. Con tantos árboles no vemos nada.

Nada mas tocar el suelo decidieron dividirse en parejas , cada uno iría en una dirección y después regresaría hasta el punto de partida.

Sango: shippo, tu iras con miroku hacia el norte. Kirara y yo iremos hacia el sur.

Miroku: me parece bien.

Shippo: pues yo no estoy de acuerdo. Miroku es un pervertido. Y si le da por hacerme cosas raras?

Sango, tocándose la barbilla: hm... Cierto...seria peligroso...

Miroku: U.U tranquilos. No me van los niños llorones. ¬¬

Milésimas de segundo mas tarde, miroku esta en el suelo con el hiraikotsu de sango empotrado en la cabeza.

Sango: maldito pederasta. Shippo vendrá conmigo. Tu llévate a kirara. - empieza a caminar. Ya esta a unos metros de distancia cuando le grita: y mas te vale que no seas un zoofilico, porque como le hagas algo a kirara te acordaras de mi.

Miroku, todavía desde el suelo: h-hai, sargento.

Sango: idiota.- murmura ignorando olímpicamente al monje herido.

La mata demonios sigue caminando durante un buen rato sin encontrar ninguna pista de donde puede estar el youkai. Cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta, el kitsune parece notar algo.

Shippo: sango, creo que percibo el olor de sesshoumaru -dice olisqueando el aire.- por ahí!

Inmediatamente se ponen en marcha en esa dirección.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koi-o: bueno, que tal?

Sesshoumaru: patético.

Koi-o: a ti no te estaba preguntando.

Sesshoumaru: yo hablo cuando quiero.

Koi-o: haber si dices lo mismo cuando te ponga un bozal...¬¬

Sesshoumaru:...

_Enviad reviews! Arigatou!_


	4. Chapter 4

Gomennasai, siento no haber subido un capitulo la semana pasada pero tuve un "pequeño"problema con alguien que se hace llamar examen (¬¬) y después llegaron las consecuencias de haberlo suspendido.

Peri bueno, aquí esta está el cuarto capitulo, espero que os guste.

( si os preguntáis por que esta vez sesshoumaru no interrumpe os diré esto: los bozales funcionan XP )

_**¡¡ESO NO ES MIO!!**_

**Chap. 4**

Sango y shippo caminaban por el bosque siguiendo el rastro de sesshoumaru. Poco a poco, la cantidad de árboles iba disminuyendo por lo que daba la impresión de que encontrarían un enorme claro muy cerca.

Sango: shippo captas el olor del agua cerca?

Shippo: si.. Parece que hay un río. también puedo oírla caer.

Sango: _"perfecto. Seguramente sesshoumaru haya parado cerca del río. Eso nos ayudara a encontrarle" _- piensa felizmente la exterminadora caminando con mas ganas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El daiyoukai estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. Tenia las rodillas pegadas al pecho y las sujetaba con sus brazos, mirando distraídamente el cielo.

"_vaya día" _cierra los ojos suspirando.

"_Por que dices eso?" _en su cabeza aparece su conciencia ligeramente sonrosada y dándole lametones a una pirueta gigante. Sonriendo feliz de la vida.

"_que, de vacaciones? ¬¬"_

"_Bingo!" _levanta dos dedos en señal de "V".

"_me deprimes... T.T"_

"_que delicado ha resultado ser el TAIyoukai ¬¬"_

"_esfúmate ¬¬"_

"_okiss, cuidado con los pervertidoos... Ciao!" _le da un beso coqueto al aire y se esfuma.. Literalmente.

Sesshoumaru: que he hecho yo para merecer esto?- murmura entre suspiros.

Se queda varios minutos pensando.

"_Rin y jaken ya deberían de haber vuelto" _

"_necesito un kimono con urgencia" _

"_no tengo dinero... Tendré que trabajar" _

"_esta vez no será vestido de conejita" ._

.. y cosas por ese estilo.

"_okiss, cuidado con los pervertidoos... Ciao!" _cuando recordó esta, sintió escalofríos

De pronto, escucho un ruido entre los árboles cercanos a el. De la sorpresa al escucharlo, también por no haberse dado cuenta de que había alguien tan cerca de el, se levanto de un salto... Fue un movimiento brusco con consecuencias nefastas...

Rasss. (imaginaos que es el sonido de algo al rasgarse)

Sango aparece de entre los árboles encontrándose una escena única: sesshoumaru, el gran taiyoukai, con tan solo un cuarto de la tela de una pierna del hakama. El trozo de tela perteneciente a la otra pierna, en el suelo destrozada, pero fuertemente enganchada a una raíz del árbol.

En otras palabras, prácticamente, sin pantalones (º¬º)

Sango: o.o'...

Sesshoumaru: O//O...

Sango: ...err..bonito ...look?... o.o

Sesshoumaru: ah... Gra-gracias...o//o

Shippo: que te ha pasado? Te ataco un pervertido?

"_okiss, cuidado con los pervertidoos... Ciao!" _

Sesshoumaru: no...- _"maldita conciencia mal nacida... T.T okachan..."_

Sango: es que ha pasado miroku por aquí? ¬¬

Sesshoumaru: hu?

Sango y Shippo: olvídalo...

Sesshoumaru:...

Sango:...

Shippo:...

Sesshoumaru:...

Sango:...

Shippo:...

Sango:...que buen día hace no?

Sesshoumaru: cállate ¬ ¬ de buen día nada!!

Sango: por? Que te ha pasado?

Sesshoumaru (cayendo de rodillas al suelo y al borde del llanto) : ha sido horrible! Soy un pobre desgraciado!! T.T

Sango: ó.ò no digas eso sessh-chan.. - se agacha a su lado y le abraza- venga cuéntamelo pero no llores... Con lo mono que eres y llorando... Que raro que alguien como tu tenga la moral tan baja...

Sesshoumaru: T.T no soy mono... Tengo las piernas fofas y se me ha roto el kimono! Ahora la gente se reirá de mi... Y no tengo a nadie a quien ir a llorar porque nadie me quiere... Ni siquiera hay alguien que me respete!

Sango: o.o... Veeenga! Eres precioso! Y tienes unas piernas perfectas! (yo las quisiera para mi ¬¬) además, quien dice que no te respetamos? Dime quien te ha tratado sin respeto que le daré la paliza de su vida!

Sesshoumaru: me acabas de llamar sessh-chan. ¬¬

Sango: oh...

Sesshoumaru: BUAAAAAAA!!! Soy un desgraciado! T.T

Sango: tu eres desgraciado?? la desgraciada soy yo! Mi familia esta muerta, mi hermano es un maniquí asesino, mis amigos están locos y mi prometido es un pervertido sin remedio!!!

Sesshoumaru... oh, vaya...-le tiende un pañuelo- no sabes cuanto lo siento...

Sango: gracias -coge el pañuelo y se abraza a sesshoumaru- este mundo es tan injusto! T.T

Sesshoumaru: ya lo creo...sango!

Sango: sesshoumaru!

Los dos se abrazan y se echan a llorar.

Shippo: o.o ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome: tengo un perrito, tengo un perrito, que es muy bonito, que es muy bonito, y ese perrito, y ese perrito, se llama...se llama...se llama perrito! Se llama perrito! n.n

Chibi-inu: T.T buaaa...- intentando desesperadamente taparse los oídos-.

Inuyasha: que felices son algunas viviendo en la ignorancia ¬¬

Kagome: tengo un perrito, tengo un pe...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: i say hello! You say hello! Itsumo kiss the sky! Haru natsu aki fuyu subarashíi sekai!-cantaba alegremente la niña mientras fregaba a ah-un con un trapo.

Ah-un: ¬¬UU-- se esta quedando sordo...

Jaken: sex bom, sex bom, i'm a sex bom! - se pasea por una piedra utilizando su vara de testas (el baston ese de madera) como barra de striptes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y claro, dios los cría y ellos se juntan ...

Kagome: tengo dos perrit... Hey! Inuyasha1 esos del río no son jaken y ...y...

Inuyasha: rin?

Kagome: que rin ni que ocho cuartos ¬¬... Como se llama el dragoncito?

Inuyasha: kamisama...-.-

Chibi-inu: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (N/A:han salido igual de llorones el padre y el hijo)

Rin: hey! Jakeeen! Son mis tíos!

Jaken, inuyasha y kagome: tíos? O.O

Rin: algún problema? ¬¬

Jaken, inuyasha y kagome: no...

Rin. Que es eso, tiito inuyasha? Waaaaaaaaaaa! Un peluche del amo sesshoumaru!!! º¬º - y sin avisar, coge al niño y empieza a estrangularle ¬¬U - waaaa! Que suave y blandito!!!

Chibi-inu: B-..ggh...B-BUAA...gghhhh...AAAAAGGGGGGGGH!!!

Kagome: he! Niñata! Que la única que tiene derecho a ha hacer eso soy yo!!! Me oyes! YO!!!!!

Rin: que dices bruja!!! No le toques!! Tu ya tienes al chucho ese!!

Kagome: cállate mocosa!!!- y empiezan a pegar tirones de donde mas cerca les pille al cachorro...después se empiezan a morder y a abofetear... Y a pegar puñetazos...vamos, una pelea sin normas...¬¬U

Mientras, inuyasha se prepara una soga y ata uno de los extremos a la rama de un árbol.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango: snif... Y eso paso...T.T

Sesshoumaru: dios santo... Es horrible... Que dura es la vida T.T

El taiyoukai y sango están sentados bajo el mismo árbol, llorando a moco tendido y contándose sus penas. Shippo observa la escena comiendo palomitas y soltando de vez en cuando una exclamación o diciendo "vaya, no lo sabia!" "ya veras cuando se lo cuente a miroku".

De pronto el kitsune oye un pequeño ruido. Se asoma al arbusto que esta cerca de el y ve aparecer una mano gigante, amorfa que se acerca lentamente...

Shippo: UN PERVERTIDOOO!!!

Sango y sesshoumaru se abrazan con fuerza: DONDE?- y se echan a llorar.

Sango: no nos haga nada... Somos inocentes!!! T.T

Sesshoumaru: yo ni siquiera soy mujer!!!

Shippo: y yo soy un pobre niño!!

Miroku: que soy yo ¬¬U

Shippo, Sango y sesshoumaru: ...BUUAAAAAAAAAA!!! SOCORRRO!!!!!!!

Miroku: U.U

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku: vaya, que estabais de bajón?...

Sango: ligeramente deprimida ¬//¬

Sesshoumaru: y la culpa es de kitsune ese por chillar de esa manera ¬//¬

Miroku: tu también estabas deprimido?

Sesshoumaru: ...a medias...

Miroku: pues mírate al espejo, por que alegras la vista ºoº - sesshoumaru se escuda detrás de sango.

Sango: deja en paz al pobre muchacho!! Monje reprimido!!!

Sesshoumaru (intentando cubrirse las piernas, desesperadamente): por que yo?

Miroku: porque estas como un queso...pa comerte. argh!

La mata demonios y el youkai se esconden detrás del hiraikotsu.

Sesshoumaru: no dejes que me toque...

Sango: me da miedo hasta a mi...

Inuyasha: chicos, pasa algo???- aparece en escena con el cachorro en sus manos (por lo visto kagome y rin se dejaron k.o. Al mismo tiempo) y jaken detrás de el.

Sesshoumaru: O.O

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta vez me he pasado, os habéis fijado en que he cortado el capitulo en el momento que mas habéis estado esperando de todo el fic?... Ya me imagino que si que lo habéis notado xD

Sesshoumaru: pues yo no quiero saber como continua... Seguro que las cosas van a seguir empeorando para mi mala suerte...

Koi-o: no lo dudes

Sesshoumaru: jamás lo he dudado U.U

Por cierto, este no es mi capitulo favorito precisamente, yo lo he visto muy flojo U.U ... Espero que me sigan viniendo buenas ideas y que sean mejores que estas.

De todas formas, _arigatou gozaimasu! _


	5. Chapter 5

Lo dije y paso: el capitulo 4 no gusto mucho. Aun así, gracias a las personas que enviaron sus comentarios. Si no me equivoco ya solo queda un capitulo mas. Felicidades, un solo capitulo para que termine vuestra tortura xD.

Sesshoumaru: o.o la 1:11 se la madrugada. No tenias otro momento para encender el ordenador?

Koi-o: tengo insomnio O.O

Sesshoumaru: tu lo que tienes es necesidad. ¬¬

Koi-o: de que?

Sesshoumaru: no es obvio?

Koi-o: mi querido sessh-chan, el próximo paso será un collar con su respectiva correa.

Sesshoumaru: inténtalo y veras ¬¬

_**¡¡ESO NO ES MIO!!**_

**Chap. 5**

Descripción de la escena que encontró inuyasha: miroku de pie apoyado contra un árbol, a unos metros sesshoumaru, sin pantalones, y escondiéndose detrás de sango, quien sujeta su hiraikotsu delante de ella como si quisiese protegerse de algo, y por ultimo shippo... Que sigue comiendo palomitas.

Inuyasha: interrumpo algo?

Sango: no... Que va...- dice relajándose- ahora que estas aquí no pasa nada...

Inuyasha: yaa...y porque sesshoumaru casi no tiene pantalón?- mira a miroku con instintos asesinos- que has hecho monje depravado?!

Miroku (alejándose poco a poco) : yo nada... Cuando llegué ya estaba asi ¬¬

Inuyasha (preparándose para utilizar al monje como saco de boxeo): y esperas que me crea eso?!

Miroku: espera inuyasha...

Chibi-inu: aah! Wiii!- y dando palmaditas al aire.

Todos caen al suelo al estilo anime.

Inuyasha:de que diablos te ríes?! Esto no es bueno!! Han estado a punto de violar a tu padre!! - se gira hacia sesshoumaru - sujétale que yo voy a "entenderme" con miroku ¬¬

Sesshoumaru: que ?!

Chibi-inu: jijijiji - se ríe mientras estira sus bracitos hacia el taiyoukai.

Inuyasha: que cojas a tu hijo, tan difícil es de comprender lo que te digo?

Sesshoumaru: como?! Mi hijo?! Que dices, eso no es mío!!!

Todos quedan shockeados por esa afirmación. A inuyasha se le abre la boca y se le quede cara de pánfilo, miroku suelta una sonora exclamación, sango pega un salto gritando

"queee??" y shippo se atraganta con una palomita y se va asfixiando poco a poco sin que nadie mueva ni un solo músculo para ayudarle.

Jaken (N/A: ya casi me olvidaba de el):inuyasha, como osas decir que esa maraña de pulgas es el hijo de mi gran amo sesshoumaru?!

Inuyasha: es que estas ciego o que? No me puedo creer que pienses que no se parecen!! Sapo cegato!!- y coge y le patea la cabeza.

Jaken sale volando sin que nadie sepa donde ha ido a parar... Mejor dicho, sin que a nadie le interese...

Sesshoumaru: felicidades, me has dejado sin sirviente-adorador... Que piensas hacer al respecto?!

Inuyasha: hum... Que tal si te regalo a kagome?

Sesshoumaru: antes me convierto al budismo ¬¬

Miroku: pues precisamente estos últimos días han empezado las ofertas por un titulo de monje. El de monje medio te sale por 4,000 yenes.

Sango: y cual te compraste tu? ¬¬ - le pregunta cogiendole de una oreja.

Miroku: yo todavía estoy ahorrando T.T

Shippo: lo sabia! Eres un falso monje!

Sesshoumaru: es que 4,000 yenes para un papelucho es un robo... Mejor ser impostor, por lo menos tienes la intención de ser monje... No dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta?

Miroku: di que si!

Sango (encarándose a sessh): no le animes!

Inuyasha: chicos que nos desviamos del tema... U.U

Sessh, sango, miroku: Oh, cierto!

Miroku: ejem... Como que no es tu hijo?!

Sango: jamás pensé que fueses un padre irresponsable!!

Inuyasha: sesshoumaru, no intentes negar lo evidente!

Sesshoumaru: que no es mío!!

Rin: el que no es suyo sesshoumaru sama? - la niña aparece tan campante con algún que otro morado y heridas varias.

Inuyasha: y kagome?

Rin: me libre de ella...jojojo

Inuyasha: muy bien! - le choca las manos- ahora que quieres a cambio?

Rin: un hijo del monje

Sesshoumaru: RIN!!

Rin: que?

Sesshoumaru: no blasfemes! ¬¬

Rin (haciendo pucheros): pero yo mate a kagome! Quiero mi recompensa! No, sabes que chuchomaru? TE EXIGO una recompensa!!

Pasa una bolita de esas del desierto.

Sesshoumaru sale disparado y se abraza a inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru: tengo miedo!!

Inuyasha: ya paso, ya paso... -.-

Rin: yo la mate! Exi..

?: no tan rápido!

Rin: Oh! Ha resucitado ahora es como la bruja de barro!

Kagome: QUE? Te atreves a meterme en el mismo saco que a la bruja de kikyo?!

Rin: no te quejes tanto... Si le has copiado hasta el color del tinte!! ¬¬

Kagome: óyeme mocosa! Ya puedes ir cavando tu mini tumba, por que yo no pienso hacerlo!

Rin: me has llamado "mini"? - le grita dando saltitos para ponerse a su altura.

Chibi-inu: ooooh... Wiiiiiii!!

Inuyasha: ¬¬ de tal palo...

Sesshoumaru: ein?

Inuyasha: olvídalo...

Después de curar a los heridos, de darle una tela para cubrirse las piernas al taiyoukai y de preparar algo de comida, todos se sientan tranquilamente a conversar sobre los hechos.

Miroku: bien, repasemos... Ha aparecido de la nada un cachorro clavadito a sesshoumaru y este niega ser su padre, por lo tanto, aquí falla algo.

Sango: si, llegar a esa conclusión debe de haberte costado una cuantas neuronas, no? ¬¬

Inuyasha: la cuestión es que no se ni por que dudamos, es tan sencillo como que sesshoumaru esta mintiendo, son su palabras contra los hechos.

Sesshoumaru: me estas llamando mentiroso? Ya he dicho que no es mío y ya esta.

Inuyasha: y tu que sabes, lo mismo has dejado en cinta a alguna de las youkais con las que te has acostado y ni te habías dado cuenta.

Sesshoumaru: eso no es posible, crees que soy idiota?

Inuyasha: tu que crees?

Sesshoumaru: ves esto? - le dice de mala gana haciendo un gesto muy conocido levantando el dedo corazon y dejando el resto cerrados en un puño.

Kagome: comportaros quereis? ¬¬

Chibi-inu: guuu...-intenta imitar el gesto del taiyoukai - jijijiji...

Sango y kagome: mala influencia - dicen mirando amenazadoramente a sessh.

Kagome: koinu, no hagas esos gestos- le ordena cogiendo le la mano.

Chibi-inu: ó.ò... Guu...bu-bu-buu...

Inuyasha: er... Kagome...

Kagome: ei..?

Chibi-inu: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Automáticamente todos se tapan los oídos.

Sango: por que no le coges en brazos? Es tu hijo.

Sesshoumaru: creo que hay esta el problema: _**NO**_ lo es.

Inuyasha: cogelo de una maldita vez, que se calle ya! O lo callaré a mi manera!

Sesshoumaru: keh... - coge al niño en brazos y lo acuna de mala manera.

Chibi-inu: BUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru: lo veis? No funciona, no me quiere.. Que bien, verdad?

Todos: ignoraremos ese ultimo comentario ¬¬

Chibi-inu: BUAAAA!! - llora con todas sus fuerzas revolviéndose en os brazos de su "otousan", hasta que roza algo bandito y suave- ...jijiji - se ríe como loco agarrandose a cola de perro de sessh.

Miroku: lo ves si que funciona... Felicidades, tienes un cachorro con uno pulmones sanísimos.

Sesshoumaru: que no es mío, cuantas veces voy a tener que repetirlo?

Sango: porque te empeñas tanto en decir que no es tuyo?

Sesshoumaru: porque es totalmente imposible!

Inuyasha: eso es mentira, un desliz lo tiene cualquiera. Bueno... Cual quiera menos el monje, ese lo hace aposta.

Sesshoumaru: no es mi hijo y punto.

Todos: y eso por que?

Sesshoumaru:...

Todos le observan expectantes.

Sesshoumaru: soy poaiejau...

Kagome: ein? O.O

Inuyasha: que eres impotente? o.o

Sesshoumaru: no, idiota. Virgen, he dicho virgen! VIRGEN!! - dice arreando al hanyu en la cabeza y con venitas por la frente.

Sango: ya, claro. No cuela. Que te crees? Que el niño se ha engendrado por intervención divina? ¬¬

Sesshoumaru: me importa un bledo como se haya hecho o dejado de hacer. ¬//¬

Miroku: pero, eso es del todo imposible... Es clavadito a ti.

Kagome: a lo mejor le han violado sin que se de cuenta.

Silencio absoluto.

Inuyasha: anda kagome, acuéstate y piensa en lo que has dicho ¬¬

Kagome: siéntate.

PLAF

Chibi-inu: jajajaja...

Koi-o: hasta aquí por hoy.

Sesshoumaru: y menos mal.

Koi-o: Enviad vuestros comentarios, aun que sean para decir: que te fumaste?

Sesshoumaru: eso es difícil de decir... Tienes todo un alijo en casa...¬¬

Koi-o: arigatou, minna san!

Sesshoumaru: hey... No me ignores!

Koi-o: ya arreglaré cuentas contigo mas tarde ¬¬


	6. Chapter 6

Bien, pues este es el ultimo capitulo ... Espero que os guste y que tanto como los que me llevan apoyando desde el principio ( a los que les esto muy agradecida T.T), como los que leen la historia a destrangis (xD), que todas esas personan envíen un ultimo review, de despedida mas que nada xD.

Por cierto, se que algunos pensáis que el miedo al agua es consecuencia a lo que paso en "youkai no mondai" (mi otro fic) , y en un principio era exactamente así, pero al final me he decidido a añadir otro pequeño "trauma" (de todos los que ya tiene sessh)... Pero que no tiene ni punto de comparación con el de esa historia .

( sabríais decirme cual es el gran fallo de la historia? xD) bueno, bien pensado hay unos cuantos...

_**¡¡ESO NO ES MIO!!**_

**Chap. 6**

Kagome: no lo entiendo, por que les hemos dejado solos?

Sango: en serio, te lo tengo que repetir por enésima vez? - la mata demonios esta hasta la gorra de explicarle las cosas a la sacerdotisa e intenta ignorarla mientras se agacha en la orilla del río para llenar las botellas de agua.

Rin: que tonta eres kagomÉ -(N/A: no preguntes que es eso de kagomÉ. Ni yo se de donde lo he sacado -.-)

Kagome: no me llamo kagomÉ! Aprende a pronunciar mi nombre, mocosa analfabeta ¬¬... Sango, vas a responderme hoy?

Sango : "si por mi fuese en vez de responderte metería tu cabeza en el río un buen rato, haber si hay suerte y hay pirañas en el agua" - pero como la exterminadora no quiere ser tildada de "agresiva" se limita a pensarlo- haber.. KagomÉ...

Kagome: que no me llames así! Mi nombre es ka-go-me, kagOme!

Sango: soy yo la que lo pronuncia y lo pronuncio como me de la gana. Me dejas continuar?

Kagome: ¬¬

Sango: bien, pues como no conseguíamos sonsacarle nada a sesshoumaru pensamos que si le dejábamos asolas con los chicos quizás confiese.

Rin: confesar?

Kagome: que debería confesar?

Sango: que el niño es suyo.

Rin: dime chibi-inu, sesshoumaru sama es tu papa?- el niño le mira como quien mira una mosca pasar - koinu.. Responde o te atacara el monstruo del sobaco ò.ó ...- ahora la mira como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

Sango: rin, bonita... Que tal si te echas una siesta ¬¬ "voy a tener que hablar con sesshoumaru sobre como diablos educa a la loca esta"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora todos los varones de ambos grupos están a solas en el famoso claro. (N/A: por cierto, jaken no incluido).

Miroku: bien, ahora que estamos a solas puedes responder con total libertad...

Sesshoumaru: no es mío, soy virgen, no te voy a dar un hijo ¬¬... Algo mas?

Miroku: no te iba a preguntar nada de eso...- bueno la ultima quizás si...- no me trago lo de que eres virgen. Dime, como fue la experiencia?- pregunta sacando un cuadernillo y un bolígrafo.

Sesshoumaru: como?

Miroku: como era ella?

Sesshoumaru: pero si yo no...

Miroku: del 1 al 10 cuanto le pondrías?

Sesshoumaru: que es eso de andar puntuando? Ò.ó

Miroku: que tal como experiencia?

Sesshoumaru: inuyasha, dile algo... T.T

Inuyasha: yo no me meto...- dice viendo de lejos como el monje escribe a toda maquina en la libreta.

Miroku: lo repetirías? No.. Mejor dime: que le pareció a ella?

Sesshoumaru: y yo que se...

Miroku: muy mal - le reprocha negando con la cabeza de un lado a otro- el preguntar "te ha gustado?" es imprescindible después de todo...

Sesshoumaru: ya, cállate u//u

Miroku: pero si todavía me queda lo mas importante: que postu...?

¿?: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿?: INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! VEN AQUÍ!

Sesshoumaru: esa parecía rin! - dice corriendo hacia el río.

Miroku: hey! Espera!

El hanyu corre detrás de su hermano y se coloca a su altura.

Inuyasha: salvado por la campana, eh?

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬

Cuando los dos inus llegan al río se encuentran con que rin y el chibi- inu se han caído al agua y esta les arrastra con fuerza.

Inuyasha: rápido, hay que sacarles de ahí!- mira a su alrededor. No hay nadie preparado para la acción. Sango sigue llenando botellas y kagome incordia a kirara- por que no movéis ni un solo dedo?

Kagome: anda! Encima de que te llamo! Eso ya es suficiente esfuerzo para mi, encárgate del resto.

Se va a inuyasha alzando por los aires a kagome y amenazándola con tirarla al río .

Kagome: inuyasha, piénsatelo dos veces antes de hacerlo. Recuerda que te puedo ahogar en el río a base de "siéntate".

Sesshoumaru: pero bueno! Es que no pensáis ayudarles? Que es mi hijo!!

Miroku: ja!! Lo has reconocido!! Lo has reconocido!!!

Sango: y por que no vas tu? No dices que es tuyo?

Sesshoumaru: es que yo... No me quiero acercar al agua -Dice juntando los dedos índice como un niñito.

Inuyasha: y eso?

**Flash back**

Estaba nuestro querido youkai bebiendo agua del río feliz de la vida cuando...

"_horror! Ves eso! Lo ves?!!!!!" _grita como loca su "conciencia"

" _que te pasa ahora? Ya has visto otra araña?"_

" _no he visto tu cara y me ha dado un ataque al corazón ¬¬"_

"_ja-ja...graciosa, te recuerdo que tenemos la misma cara"_

"_eso es mentira, yo soy mas mono!_" pone cara de niño bueno. _" de todas formas lo decía enserio.. Tu te has visto la cara?"_

" _por que lo dices?" _mira su reflejo en el agua.

"_mira ESO" _dice señalando acusadoramente a una pequeña línea en la frente del youkai.

"_que? Quieres hablar claro?"_

"_una arruga!" _exclama _"lo ves? Lo ves?! Para que luego digas que no! Tu, el gran sesshoumaru, siempre dices: no necesito a una mujer. Como que no la necesitas?! Lo que pasa es que ninguna quiere estas con un viejo como tu! Con arrugas y todo! Ya se te ha pasado el arroz, baka!"_

" _pero yo... T.T" _

"_de peros nada! A partir de ahora: menos arrugar el ceño. Me oíste bien?!" _

" _s-si...T.T"_

"y menos agua! Que engorda" ò.ó

"_Vergüenza debería darte!!" _ve como llora sessh, totalmente asustado _" anda que... Que "hombre" este ¬¬"_

**Fin flash back **

(N/A: y ya sabemos a quien le tenemos que dar la gracias de que sessh-chan este como esta xD)

"si vuelve a ver mi reflejo y la arruga sigue ahí, es capaz de..."

Sesshoumaru: inuyasha cállate.. Es tu sobrino, también tienes responsabilidades sobre el !!

Inuyasha:...manipulador ¬¬ - y sale corriendo para rescatar a los niños que, de no ser esto un fanfic, ya estarían mas que ahogados.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru: estas bien? - dice mirando con "preocupación" a rin.

Rin: si, sesshoumaru-sama _-"y no precisamente gracias a ti"_

Sesshoumaru: bien... - nota unos tirones en la cola de perro- tu, baka koinu, deja de restregarte ahí, que estas empapado.

Chibi-inu: ...- le sonríe mientras se acerca al regazo del taiyoukai y le abraza.

El gran inu se queda en blanco.

"me esta abrazando"

"si, que mono, verdad? Anda, devuélvele el abrazo"

"no."

"¬¬"

Sesshoumaru le devuelve el abrazo y lo coge en brazos.

Todos: oooh! Que monos º¬º - exclaman observando la tierna escena "familiar".

De pronto el koinu levanta la cabeza bruscamente y olfatea el aire.

Chibi-inu: okachan!

Sesshoumaru: ostras, si sabe hablar! O.O

Inuyasha: bien! Viene su madre, ahora sabremos la verdad!

Kagome: prepárate chucho embustero - le dice al pobre sessh cruzando armas con sango y miroku.

Hahaue: ah! con que estabas aquí, cachorro del diablo!

Chibi-inu: jajaja

Hahaue: a mi no me hace gracia, sabes lo preocupada que he estado todo el día? Pensaba que te habías vuelto a convertido en una roca, me estaba desesperando! - y sigue riñendo al cachorro. Todo esto con sesshoumaru sosteniendo al niño.

Sesshoumaru: no entiendo nada O.O... Entonces, tu eres su madre?

Hahaue: si. Encantada de volver a verte sesshoumaru. Siento volver a molestarte de nuevo, pero parece que ayer le caíste bien y mira... - le dice señalando al cachorro. (por cierto, le habla con demasiada confianza ¬¬)

Sesshoumaru: entonces este es...

Hahaue: si

Inuyasha: os importa explicaros?

Rin: esta es la mama de chibi-kotomaru.

Kagome; y ese quien es?

Rin: es un bebe de demonio zorro que conocimos ayer.

Hahaue: exacto. Parece que a mi cachorro le agrado mucho sesshoumaru. Hasta le copio la apariencia! jajá jajá que gracioso, verdad?

De pronto es como si cayese una piedra enorme sobre las cabezas de todos los presentes.

Inuyasha: _"entonces, era verdad que no es suyo"_

Miroku: _" y el debe de ser virgen realmente"_

Sango y kagome: _"la que hemos armado"_

En un parpadeo, todo el inu-tachi sale disparado corriendo a mas no poder y gritando "nosotros no hemos sido!!!"

Hahaue: O.O y a esos... Que les pasa?

Sesshoumaru: saben lo que les espera ¬¬

Chibi-inu: jijijiji...

Hahaue: bueno, veámonos ya. Lo siento si kotomaru les ha causado alguna problema...

Rin: pues no la verdad. Tan solo... - y le empieza a contar todo lo sucedido desde que encontraron al "koinu")

(2 horas después)

Sesshoumaru: _"como le gusta hablar a esta niña U.U"_

Rin:... Y creo que ya esta todo.

Hahaue: vaya, si? Jajajajaja, no me lo esperaba...

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬ _"bruja, no sabes que no esta bien reírse de las desgracias ajenas?"_

Hahue: sabes que, sesshoumaru? Se me ha ocurrido una gran idea!

Sesshoumaru: ponerle un busca a tu hijo? Ah, mejor encerrarlo...

Hahaue: pues no! Mira, se me ha ocurrido que no me vendría mal una niñera, y como te llevas tan bien con kotochan...

Sesshoumaru: no te atrevas a terminar la frase!! Vamonos rin!!!

Rin: h-hai O.O

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya, a kilómetros del cachorro y de la madre, sesshoumaru se permite relajarse.

Sesshoumaru: moriré sin descendencia T.T

Rin: ha sido muy divertido, verdad sesshoumaru-sama?

Sesshoumaru la mira fijamente para fulminarla, pero a los pocos segundos se le quitan las ganas, y con aspecto cansado mira hacia el cielo.

Sesshoumaru: quizás si lo fue... Pero, el único problema aquí es... Creo que le cogi... cariño...

Y continúan caminando seguidos de ah-un. Hacia donde? Quién sabe... Supongo que primero buscaran a jaken... Supongo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru: bueno, ahora que has terminado esta estupidez, puedo volver a casa verdad?

Koi-o: ni se te ocurra poner un pie fuera de este cuarto ¬¬

Sesshoumaru: pero mi mama...ó.ò

Koi-o: de peros nada ¬¬...

Sesshoumaru: T.T por favor que alguien venga a rescatarme, esta loca vive en el barrio de arggggggghhhh...

Se ve a koi-o estrangulando al taiyoukai con el cable del ratón

Sesshoumaru:... En la calleggg... Ghhhhh...

El cuerpo del inu cae al suelo... Inerte...

Koi-o: venga ya estate calladito...¬¬

Sessh no se levanta

Koi-o: sesshoumaru?

Le da pataditas con el pie

Koi-o: ...levanta...

Sigue en el suelo.

Koi-o: Oh, oh...

Koi-o:... Se considera delito estrangular a un personaje de anime?

Rumiko takahashi: no! Mi sessh, mi lindo sesshoumaru! - entra corriendo en la habitación y se arrodilla al lado del inu - que te a hecho esa loca?

Koi-o: oiga señora, que estoy delante ¬¬

Rumiko takahasi: prepárate para el juicio ¬¬ voy ha hacer que te caiga la pena de muerte...

Se marcha llevándose a sesshoumaru en brazos. Cuando esta en el umbral de la puerta, el inu abre los ojos y le saca la lengua a la joven escritora para después seguir fingiendo estar inconsciente.

Koi-o: será canalla?!!

Rumiko takahashi: no te preocupes mi inu-chan... Tu okachan te va a llevar a casita...


End file.
